This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is in response to an RFA from the NIH NIDDK to conduct a multi-center observational study of patients with renal insufficiency, otherwise referred to as chronic kidney disease (CKD). The primary aim is to determine risk factors for rapid progression of CKD, and determine the incidence of and risk factors for atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease in this population. The CRIC study will enroll 3000 individuals across the spectrum of severity of renal disease to assure that a sufficient number of patients reach the primary study endpoints. Cohort members will be followed for up to 5 years.